Could it be, I'm falling for you
by mizpunkslater
Summary: CM Punk and Maryse have been best friends since 07. 4 years later Punk starts to develop feelings for her, just as she finds the perfect guy a few weeks before the HOF/Big Dance. Punk starts to get pushed away. What will come of it. Punk/Maryse Ted/Maryse
1. Chapter 1: Becoming Straight Edge

**Could It Be, I'm Falling For You**

Disclaimer;**I do not own any of the famous people names they're all from WWE **

Don't forget to enjoy and hopefully if I get some reviews to encourage me to write especially since I have a few stories on the go, I can get another chapter up soon. So enjoy this love story and don' forget **Stay Sexy xoxo**

"What are you doing Punk?" Maryse, Looked up from her magazine raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Warming Up, I have to go defend MY WWE championship, RE-MEM-BER" CM Punk Looked Up to the Beautiful Woman sitting on the couch in his locker-room.

CM Punk and Maryse had been best friends since they first met 4 years ago.

They did everything together.

Even though one was a party animal and the other was straight edge they just understood each other.

Punk stood up grabbed his WWE Championship, and gave Maryse a kiss on the forehead, before leaving his locker-room to go stand at gorilla position and wait for his music to boom through the arena.

"Hey Punk, I was wondering about the 'Straight Edge' thing, because I've been getting into trouble a little lately." Ted Dibaise asked

"Ummm, sure Ted, Can we talk after the show, its just I'm kinda busy right now, I've kinda got my match in a few. So I've got to go over my spots"

Ted wandered off just before "Cult of Personality went through the arena.

The crowd went nuts and Punk was psyched for his match.

"1"

"2"

"3"

The referee counted.

"Here is your winner, and still WWE Champion, C-M Punk." Justin Roberts said,

Punk took a bow and went back to his locker-room to get changed into his usual jeans and t-shirt before going to talk to Ted before he left the arena.

'Ted Dibiase' the sign on the locker-room door read. Punk knocked on the door, before he was ushered in.

'Ted, so what kind of trouble are you getting into." CM Punk looked to Dibiase sitting on the couch opposite him.

"Well I've gotten a few DUIs and if you haven't noticed I haven't been on TV or at house shows for a while because when we had the drug test I'd had some synthetic marijuana, a few weeks before the test and obviously it was still in my system so I failed it and got suspended. It really sucks not being able to compete so yeah, thats why I came to you." Dibiasse looked back to across to Punk.

Punk explained the DO's and DON'Ts of being Straight Edge, he gave him a rolled up sheet of paper, which stated;

'1. You Must Not Drink'

'2. You Must Not Do Drugs'

'3. You Must Not Smoke'

Ted rolled the paper back up and nodded his head at Punk.

Punk left Ted's locker-room before going back to his own to pick Maryse up so they could go back to their hotel.

**I know it's a pretty short chapter but it shall get better as I get into it. Trust me it will. Love you'se all stay sexy XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Love

Could It Be, I'm Falling For You

" You Botched on Purpose, You Fucking whore!" Maryse slammed the Divas Main locker-room door interuppting the Divas champions conversation with her boyfriend on the phone.

" Like it's all about you, zero your ego Maryse" The Divas Champion Kelly Kelly pouted" Sheldon, Sweetie, I'll come over when your done working out... two hours okay, oh and don't shower I like it when you glisten." She flirted before hanging up the phone.

"When you glisten! can you get any sicker?"

"oh, Like you and your BF, Fuck, I'm sorry I forgot, you don't have a BF, do you Maryse! too busy 'practicing your wrestling'" Kelly air-quoted,

"You still use air-quotes. HUH!" Maryse Raised an eyebrow" Interesting," she continued turning around to walk back to her locker-room.

"I'm all about Sheldon Souray, quarterback, hottie, Eves hooked up with Zack Ryder The United States Champion, Beths with the World Champion Daniel Bryan, IC, 1/2 of the tag champions, the other half, captain of the lakers. Face facts all the remotely exceptable guys are taken except Punk but he's your best friend isn't he, so you would never date him! would you Maryse?" Kelly Smirked.

"Is there some deadline I don't know about" Maryse asked raising her eyebrows.

" The Hall of Fame/Big Dance" Kelly and the other divas looked at Maryse with shock on their face.

"eh, it's just another WWE event" Maryse Shrugged

"try theeeeeeee event, who you go with is like crucial, Your looking at like Drew Mcintyre or worse" Kelly taunted speaking close to Maryse's ear.

Maryse flipped her long blonde hair and gave Kelly her patented hand before walking out of the locker-room and over to where her best girlfriends Brie and Nikki Bella were.

Lounging on the couch in the twins locker-room, Maryse complained about being dateless and even boyfriendless, but the Bellas reminded her that she the sexiest of the sexy and she's a strong independent woman.

Punk was sitting indian style on the floor at catering facing his best guy friend Colt Cabana.

"I don't know what to do man, I love her, I really do" Punk looked to Colt

" you've got to tell her how you feel bro" Colt patted him on the back as they stood up

" but I know I'm the WWE champion and all but she's the sexiest of the sexy" He spoke before running into Ted Dibiase " Hey Ted, Colt I'll catch up with you later" He bro hugged Colt before he started walking in the opposite direction with Dibiase. "So Ted, how have you been doing"

"Good, WHOAH! who's that?" His mouth dropping open, before turning into a beaming smile.

"uh, Make-up Lady, what about her" Punk looked to him with a straight face

"No, the woman" Ted stepped in front of Punk a smile still spread across his face.

"oh, that's Maryse, Maryse Ouellet"

"weird name!"

"You've never heard of Maryse Ouellet, She's a two time Divas champion, the Sexiest of the sexy" Punk looked at Ted with a look of surprise on his face.

"So, you know her?"

"Chyaaaa, where're tight"

"hooked up?" Ted asked a smile still across his face

"NOooooo nooo no, we've been best friends like forever" Punk looked at Ted shaking his finger " No not like that, she's ahh" He said before they got over to the make-up table where Maryse was sitting getting her make-up done.

"Hey Punk" Maryse looked over to CM Punk before Ted stepped out from behind Him a smile still on Teds face.

"pull up a chair, Ted" Punk motioned before Ted slide into Punks chair

"Hey, Ted Dibiase, how you doing?" He looked dreamily into her eyes in a smooth voice.

Punk pulled up a chair and pushed in between the two, Telling Ted how'd he'd known Maryse since she had a rare match on ECW back in 2007, getting embarrassed and accidently knocking down a make-up bottle. With Maryse and Ted raising an eyebrow.

"I feel as though a loop has just been formed and I'm not in it" Punk supported his head with a hand with a sad voice.

As the days went by and they turned into weeks Punk was getting pushed further and further night they were in Maryses hometown, so Maryse took Ted over to her parents house for dinner before going to the arena.

"pigtails and braces huh, Niceee" Dibiase flirted

"Shutupp," she nudged him with her shoulder giggling.

Punk looked on sitting on the sofa, with the Bellas looking on happy for their best friend.

As they sat down for dinner, Punk wasn't being him usual self and eating saying he wasn't feeling well.

"why don't you stay Punk?" Mrs. Ouellet offered

"later Punk" Ted and Maryse chorused together waving bye to Punk before getting back into their own little world.

Punk kissed Mrs. Ouellet on the cheek shook hands with Mr. Ouellet before leaving to go back to his hotel with a sadden heart

**TBC xox **


	3. Chapter 3: The Perfect Dress and Tux

Could It Be, I'm Falling For You 

It was the Day before the Hall of Fame/Big Dance and Maryse was out shopping for her dress with the twins and Punk.

" I want Something thats says 'This girl is too fine for you baby boy' Brie Bella Looked at a dress speaking in a smug voice.

"You think I can Pull this off" Maryse asked stepping out of the dressing room, in a purple Fairy dress.

"Pull it off and throw it away just No girl" Niki looked over the dressing room door to what Maryse was wearing

" I don't know maybe I should just raid my closet" Maryse pulled on a long black voluminous dress

"Girl Your a WWE Diva. 2 words for you 'HELL NO'" The twins chorused together as Maryse stepped out of the dressing room in a nicer dress. " You should buy that dress, You look H O T HOT" The twins continued together.

" Whoa Girl, You look hot" Maryse spun around to see Ted," you should Buy that dress" He hugged her giving her a kiss on the lips.

"thats what the twins said, what brings you here" Maryse looked into Teds eyes

" The tux shop is just across the road, and I saw your car outside, Do you wanna go get a bite to eat" Ted kissed her again.

"yeah sure let me just show Punk the dress and tell him I can't go Tux shopping with him." She kissed him back before walking out of the dressing room area.

Punk was sitting on the couch happy that he was able to spend some time with Maryse, but when she came out and told him she was going to go out for lunch with Ted his mood changed. He hugged Maryse and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before sitting back down on the couch to wait for the twins and putting his earphones in his ears and putting on "airplanes' by B.O.B and Hayley Williams

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars?

I could really use a wish right now

Wish right now

Wish right now

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars?

I could really use a wish right now

Wish right now

Wish right now

Ya, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish

To go back to a place much simpler than this

'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'

And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion

And all the pandemonium and all the madness

There comes a time where you fade to the blackness

And when you starin' at that phone in your lap

And you hopin' but them people never call you back

But that's just how the story unfolds

You get another hand soon after you fold

And when your plans unravel in the sand

What would you wish for if you had one chance?

So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late

I'm on my way so don't close that gate

If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight

And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)

I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)

I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days

Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid

Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank

Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway

And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it

But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant

I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes

Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days

Befo' the politics that we call the rap game

And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape

And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang

But this is fo' the hater, what's up Bobby Ray?

So can I get a wish

To end the politics

And get back to the music

That started this shit?

So here I stand and then again I say

I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)

I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)

I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

I could really use a wish right now

(I could really use a wish right now)

I-I-I could really use a wish right now

(I could really use a wish right now)

Like, like, like shootin' stars

(Like shootin' stars)

I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now

(I could really use a wish right now)

A wish, a wish right now

(A wish right now)

As Punk Listen to the song and payed attention to the lyrics he watched Maryse and Ted buying her dress and walking out of the store giggling away. He wished that he was Ted and all the funny good, bad and sad memories of him and Maryse were going through his Head, And he'd must of dozed off whilst his mind was going back through time.

"Punkyboy wake up" Niki bella shook Punk to wake him up

"WHAT" he snapped

"lets go" Brie replied in a timid voice." We've got to get your Tux, and take the stuff back to the hotel and get to Fan axcess."

Punk stood up and took the Bellas bags and walked with them to the car, he put the bags in the boot and opened the car doors for them before Jumping in the drivers seat to drive to the Tux shop.

" I don't know girls, it's not like Maryse hasn't dated other guys before" Punk looked into the mirror of the Tux shop trying to tie the tie.

"true" The twins Looked to him with their arms crossed sitting on the sofa.

" I mean hey, I was the one she called when Her and Orton broke up, I was the one who comforted her, grrrrr Brie, Niki Help!" he motioned for the twins to help him with his tie.

With the twins now tieing his tie, he continued on talking

"And the whole Mike Mizanin thing, I was never in favour of that, but I was there for Maryse"

" Taaadaaaa" the twins looked at their handy work of teasing him and not tieing a tie.

"ok yeah that's very funny" Punk looked at them with a straight face

"ok ok" they went back to tieing the tie properly

"somethings different Now, theres something between us, Who am I kidding theres always been something there, it's been there a long time.. well I think theres something there does she." He finished saying just as the twins finished up on his Tie

"thanks girls" he brung the twins in for a hug " I think this is the suit, I'm ready not just for the Hall Of Fame but to do what I've never had to do before, talk about my feelings. Girls I know this isn't normal for a guy but Maryse is worth it, Like what is she really really likes this Ted Dibiase guy and I show up talking about my feelings and she wants Ted not me were talkin total disaster" Punk got emotional and Brie gave him a hug" Not to mention what it'd do to our friendship, Awwww man" Punk moaned flopping onto the couch pulling off the tie.


	4. Chapter 4: Chinese takeout

Could It Be, I'm Falling For You

" Ryse, do you wanna come over to mine later and I'll order in Some Chinese like we used to, before the Hall Of Fame" CM Punk hugged her getting ready to go up to his room after a signing at Wrestlemania Fan axcess.

" Sure, 5 sound good and you can show me your suit too." Maryse laughed with a small smirk on her face hugging him back, before walking over to were Ted was.

Punk wandered off to where the elevator was, where Maryse and Ted embraced in a long kiss before walking to the elevator, to go back up to their room.

She chucked on light denim ripped skinny jeans, with a white half tank a plain grey hoodie and a pair of tall tan ugg boots. Maryse tied her hair up in a loose plait grabbed her Iphone with her lock screen as a picture of her and Punk and some lip gloss before walking out of her room and to the elevator.

Maryse pushed the number 5 on the pad, the elevator took her down 2 levels and the doors opened. She walked to the room numbered 307 and knocked on the door.

"Hey Ryse" Punk said embracing her in a hug" sorry I haven't had time to clean up"

"It's all good you've never worried about tidying up before, so lets see this Tux and where are my noodles" Maryse laughed hugging him back.

She walked in behind Punk, he gave Maryse her noodles and walked to his wardrobe to get his suit out. Punk walked into the bathroom and 10 minutes later walked out wearing his suit.

"So you like" Punk gave a little twirl picking up his noodles with the chopsticks.

" I like... I like a lot... I forgot how good you look in a suit. You clean up nice especially now you have that short hair" Maryse complemented in between eating her food.

" I've missed hanging out with you" Punk hugged her before walking back into the bathroom to change back into his jeans and sweatshirt.

"What's bothering you? I know you Punkyboy and I know when somethings wrong" Maryse stood up and sat on the other bed next to Punk.

"Talking bout Dibiase, wayup pshhh pshh nooooo, why would I have a problem with Ted? Yeck nooooooooo, I'm down with Dibiase" Punk started breathing harder.

"Punk, Ted's not going to change what were all about, we'll always be tight" She tryed to comfort him.

"Yeah, pretty words Ryse"

" We're not on ECW and Smackdown anymore we're not in the minor leagues of WWE anymore, time to grow up" Maryse squeezed his hands sypathetically.

"Yeah, well, what if I don't want to grow up, You know if that means" Punk spoke being interupted

"Maryse" Ted Dibiase spoke knocking on the door.

" He can't come in here" Punk argued to Maryse

" Punk" Maryse looked at him

"Like he really can't come in here, it's a mess." He argued looking at Maryse with his arms crossed.

"We'll talk later" Maryse hugged him before opening the door and leaving.

"I'm not JEALOUS" He spoke to himself sitting back down on the bed re-crossing his arms.

"So do you think CM's ok with us" Ted looked to Maryse as they walked down the corridor.

Maryse giggled "us what"

"You know us"

"Ohhhhh, that US. I think he's OK" they stopped in the middle of the corridor.

They continued walking to the elevator and pressed the down button. As they waited for the elevator Ted brought her in for a hug.

"BAM" Ted Punched Maryse Flat in the face and was about to go for another just as the elevator doors opened, with Dolph Ziggler, and his girlfriend Tyla Sirko, John Morrison and Melina standing in the elevator.

TBC xoxo


	5. Chapter 5: Been Here All Along

He looked at the time on his Iphone. By now she was probably in her hotel room with Ted.

A knock came to the door and without thinking it twice he got to his feet and hurried to the door. For some reason He had kinda expected to see Maryse, but instead it was Tyla.

"Punk… you need to come with me" She said, her face pale and her expression worried.

" What is it, what's happened" His expression more worried than the young woman's.

" It's Maryse, She's been attacked" Tyla started to try to Pull Punk out of his room.

_"She's been attacked" _

The words echoed in his ears, Bouncing around in his scull, he stood in the middle of his doorway as if time stood still.

Everything running through his mind; Who, how, what, when, where, Why?

Not Moving a muscle, he took a deep breath, to try and contain his thoughts into one. In vain it worked in a way the only question still on his mind; WHO?

He ran out the door not looking back, Not caring about shoes, anything. Completely forgetting about the young woman, who knew where Maryse was, until he arrived at the elevator, frantically pressing the up button and the down button not knowing where he was going, the one question still running through;

"WHO?"

The elevator finally landed at Punks floor, he went in having to hold the doors for Tyla the young woman who had fallen behind Punk in his frantic rush.

" Which floor" Punk asked his hand still frantically scaling the elevator number pad.

"Floor Six room 435" Tyla said, Her face still pale , her voice still had a worried ring to it.

Punk stood their completely ignoring, the girl who had come to his door. Tapping his foot angrily on the floor angry at himself, for letting this happen to Maryse.

" Where Did it Happen" He asked surprising himself with the amount of anger in his voice.

"Where the elevator is, this floor, Melina, Jo-mo, Dolph and I were the ones who saw what happened, we were coming up in the elevator and the doors were opening, as he connected with her"

Punk looked at her, the anger that had already been built from those three little words, was growing larger by the second.

"Did you catch him?"

She nodded. "As soon as Dolph saw what had happened, he grabbed him immediately. He is now in Dolphs and My room, Morrison's there too, Thats were your going first"

The Elevator doors opened, Punk glanced at the sign on the wall telling him which room numbers were which way, the room number still echoing in his head, 435 was to the left and that was just the way he went, Tyla chasing after him.

Once in front of the door something was holding him back and he couldn't tell what it was, and then he remembered those three words that had brought him too that room;

_"She's Been attacked"_

He pushed the door open, nothing stopping the door. Once inside he looked around and saw three man, Dolph, John and another one that he could no longer call a man. The one man he had expected to see consoling Maryse.

The 29 year old's bloody face and beaten body told him everything he needed to know. Something snapped in Punk, he stomped over to where he was cowering, grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him up to his worthless feet.

"You son of a bitch" Punk growled unable to control the anger that had built inside of him, he let it all out on the 29 year old, slamming him against the wall, slamming him against anything that looked like it would hurt.

Letting go of his shirt, the younger man tumbled onto the floor, Punk climbed on top of him and delivered blow after blow, busting the younger man open. He stood up, everything that had happened between the Maryse and Ted ran through his mind, and those 3 little words flashed in front of him, and Punk wrapped his tattooed hands around the broken mans neck and squeezed has hard has he could.

"Stop it Punk!" Tyla cried

He felt someone grab him from behind, the rage still inside of him didn't allow him to un-hook his hands from the man's neck. "Punk, Stop it! You are going to kill him" Dolph shouted finally being able to remove Punks grasp from Ted.

Punk turned around to Dolph and John searching both sets of eyes, trying to make sure he hadn't done anything more than just hit her. From the look in Johns eyes, he was reassured of what he wanted to know.

He spun back around to Ted and delivered one last blow, Punk pulled him up by his shirt one last time;

"Why, Why'd you do it? I don't get it? what did she ever do to you" Punk glared deep into his blue blue eyes searching for the answer. All he saw was blue and nothing else.

"wouldn't you like to know" Ted smirked spitting in Punks face.

Punk released him, letting him fall back to the ground and writhe in pain, he kicked him in the ribs one more time before turning around and asking Tyla where Maryse was.

She gave him the number of the room that Maryse was in and walked out.

"Punk!"

He kept walking, even when Tyla was walking by his side and was trying to get his attention.

"Punk, stop walking!" She stood in front of him and placed her hands against his chest, forcing him to stop. "Maryse, she's your best friend, so you know this better than anyone. She is proud, prouder than any of the WWE divas. What he did, hurt her, not only physically, but mentally, especially as she doesn't know why he did it. She hasn't talked to anyone and she doesn't want to see anyone." Punk listened and took it all in when she was done he shook his head. "Okay, Okay but I'm going to see her, no matter what, I need to"

"I just needed you to know" Tyla said moving out of his way, he continued on his way to the room Maryse was in.

The door wasn't open like the other, he knocked a few times and waited, the wait seemed forever and Melina finally answered the door.

"Maryse?" Punk asked pushing his way into the room.

"She is in the bathroom, with one of the Bella's, she's pretty upset..."

Before she could finish her sentence Punk was making his way to where Maryse was, trying the door it was locked.

"Didn't 'T' tell you, she's upset and doesn't want to see anyone not even Mr. Pipebomb, make you laugh"

Knocking on the bathroom door, he had to wait again but finally one of the Bella twins opened the door. He could see Maryse sitting on the floor hugging her knees, the twin motioned for him to wait outside.

He didn't want to wait, even though the door was wide open and he could just walk right in, something was holding him back. His wait seemed forever and when the twin came back and mumbled a sorry, the thing that was holding him back before went right away, impulse kicked in and he jerked the door open and went straight to Maryse.

He strode over to Maryse, who was sitting on the bathroom floor hugging her knees, he sat down next to her and turned her face so he could see the damage, Her eye was already swollen.

Punk pulled her in for a hug

" Why couldn't I see he was a fake" Maryse sobbed into Punks chest.

" I Guess we only see what we want to see, and he seemed like the perfect guy." Punk ran his tattooed hands through her long blond hair consolingly, trying to let her know that it'll all be okay." But c'mon they don't get any faker than a Douche bag" Punk teased trying to lighten the mood unsuccessfully" and that's just what is he for doing this to you, your one of the proudest people I know and he's made you so vulnerable" Punk pulled her in closer.

" I just want to know why? What did I do" Maryse sobbed looking into Punks eyes.

" You know there are guys out there, that are better for you than Ted, Guys that are real for one thing" Punk cupped her face with one hand, wiping away some of her tears.

"You think there's a guy out there for me" Maryse perked up.

"out there, in here" Punk looked at her awkwardly.

"ehh ohhh, really"

"Yeah, sure, guys like Me" Punk smiled awkwardly

" Really" Maryse smiled, chewing on her bottom lip.

" You know Punk, we better hurry!" Maryse smirked.

"hurry where?" Punk looked at her confused.

"you'll see," Maryse got up pulling Punk up with her.

As they walked in hand in hand, Punk in suit, Maryse in her black voluminous dress. All the WWE Superstars and Divas looked at them with shock Kelly Kelly breaking the silent shock;

"It's finally happened she's dating that loser of a WWE champion. Maryse Ouellet and CM Punk, are dating!"Kelly Pointed at them and laughed.

The rest of the Superstars and Divas cheered. Punk and Maryse awkwardly smiled at each other.

As the song started playing the bella twins and Colt Cabana pushed them closer together, Punk offered his hand to take to dance and she took it. The slow song fit them perfectly;

_I Know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_and after all this time I've opened up my eyes_

_now I see you we're always with me_

As they danced she draped herself over him in a hug dance way, she closed her eyes, as Punks expression turned into a smile.

_could it be you and I_

_never imagined_

One of the Bellas and Colt looked on with 'AWWWWWW' looks on their face. Kelly crossed her arms angrily and her boyfriend looked dumb and ate food.

_could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you _

_could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

Maryse and Punk looked at each other.

_could it be that its true, That it's you _

_and It's you and it's you_

_It's kinda funny you were always near_

_but who would ever thought that we would end up here_

Punk half smiled at Maryse, and She did the same back.

_and everytime I needed you youve been there to pull me through_

_now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

_could it be you and I_

_never imagined_

They lay their foreheads against each other, She rested her head on his shoulder.

_could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you _

_could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_could it be that it's true, That it's you _

_and It's you and it's you_

_cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_

_I can see it in your eyes_

Maryse gazed in Punks green eyes, as she leaned forward to kiss him, Punk closed the rest of the distance between them.

_and it's real and its true_

_and It's just me and you_

_could it be, that it's true, that it's you_

_could it be you and I_

_never imagined_

_could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you _

_could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_could it be that its true, That it's you _

_and It's you and it's you_

_could it be that its true that its you._

Maryse gazed in Punks green eyes, as she leaned forward to kiss him, Punk closed the rest of the distance between them.

_that its true,oh its true_


End file.
